Welcome Home
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Leon and Cloud have been friends for years. Aerith and Cloud have been a couple for almost as many years. Now they've broken up. Does Leon have a chance with his best friend whom he's been in love with? Yaoi Lemon


**Okay everyone this is my Cloud/Leon one shot and as you can guess there is a lemon in it. ^_^ I personally think Cloud and Leon a fricken sexy as hell so you can imagine the fun I had with these two.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. There that should cover it. : )

"Welcome Home"

A Cloud/Leon one shot

Leon watched as once again Aerith and Cloud made a scene in the middle of the bar. Well actually it was Aerith making the scene. Cloud was trying to melt into the booth and be as invisible as possible. She loved making him look like a fool in front of his friends. In all of the past years that they've been going out and broken up and going out again this had been one of the things she was consistent in. Leon hated the bitch from the first day Cloud had introduced them. She was a stuck up, spoiled brat.

Oh she was pretty as far as females went but Leon had never really been into females. He still couldn't see what Cloud saw in her, why he put up with her shit for so long. Leon would have thought that their sex life was the reason but Cloud had said that she hardly ever gave him sex and when she did it was very "mechanical" was the word he'd used to describe it.

Every time they'd broken up it had been Cloud coming to his senses and for a few weeks he'd be happy again. The old Cloud that knew how to have fun and enjoy life would return. Then she would call and ask to see him. She'd cry and tell him how sorry she was and that she missed him and would change. She'd be better for a month or two then start her shit all over again. Leon shook his head as he witnessed her slap Cloud in the face and as usual he didn't retaliate. He was too much of a gentleman to ever strike a girl and she knew that. He supposed part of the power she had over him was the fact that they had known each other since they were 8 years old and Cloud struggled with cutting her loose. Afraid that would mean the end of their friendship too. They may not get along as a couple but he really did love her as a friend, though Leon understood that even less than the romantic relationship.

The worst part about all of this was the way Leon felt about Cloud. They too had been friends for a long time. They'd met when they were thirteen, in eighth grade. Leon had already known he was gay but hadn't told anyone yet. His family wasn't really the open minded type. He came from a long line of self righteous bigots so telling them at the age of thirteen was not an option.

When his family moved here the first person he'd met was Cloud. It was love at first sight for him and they became good friends almost instantly. Cloud introduced him to all of his friends and helped him around school. Since Cloud was popular everyone accepted Leon by association right away and as time went on the friendships strengthened on their own. But he may never have had the chance to make the friends he had without Cloud's acceptance first. He was also the first person Leon came out to. He remembered how scared he was to tell him. He was so worried Cloud would be uncomfortable around him once he knew he was gay but he didn't want to keep it from him either. So he took the chance and hoped their friendship was strong enough to survive it. Leon smiled at the memory of Cloud's response to his big confession. After he'd told him Cloud smiled and said. "I was wondering how long it would take you to finally tell me." Leon nearly fell off the bed, all that time he thought he was hiding it so well but Cloud had seen right through his act and still he was his best friend. His love for Cloud deepened even further that day but he never told him how he truly felt. How could he? How could he tell his best friend that he was in love with him? That he went to bed every night thinking about him and woke every morning with Cloud as his first thought. That he dreamed about them being partners in every way, living in a house by the ocean with two dogs and two children, a boy and a girl. How could he tell him that if they had sex he would show him what making love was meant to be like.

He shook his head to clear the images from his mind and downed his fifth shot or was it his sixth? He couldn't remember and didn't care. He needed to be numb tonight because it looked like Aerith and Cloud were breaking up, again. His heart just couldn't take hoping again just to be crushed in a few weeks. He would stay by his friend's side through it all. He would enjoy having Cloud to himself again, and just when he allowed himself to think there may be a chance for him and Cloud, she would call and fuck it up again. God damn how he hated that woman. He did another shot and motioned for the bartender to fill it again. He had a nice buzz starting and he definitely wanted to build on it. He did another shot then turned when he heard Aerith yell. She'd thrown her drink in Cloud's face called him a bastard and stormed out. "Fucking bitch," Leon mumbled and stood to go join Cloud. His head spun and he had to grab the bar to steady himself. _Whoa maybe I had more than I thought. Eh so what, I'm feeling no pain which is what I was aiming for. _

He sat in the booth next to Cloud and put his arm around him. "Are you okay my friend?" he asked and was very happy that his words were not slurred.

Cloud looked at him, "No, not really. I can't keep doing this Leon. I am sick of this fucking roller coaster we are always on. I don't love her enough to put up with her shit. God knows I've tried. I just can't do it anymore. I'm tired of fighting all the time. I want to be with someone that I get along with. That I have things in common with and wouldn't want me to change every fucking thing about myself." He swallowed down the rest of his drink and lifted his glass for a refill. Leon did the same.

"If you're looking for an unbiased opinion when it comes to Aerith you know I am not the one you should ask." He replied honestly.

"Yeah well I'm starting to think that maybe I should have listened to your opinion all along. You've never liked her have you?" he asked as the waitress brought their refills. Leon decided to slow down since the room had decided to imitate a merry-go-round. Cloud however it looked like was going to catch up to Leon's level of numb.

"Hey maybe we should take off while we can still remember where we live." Yes that's right. Leon felt the need to add to his torture and had convinced Cloud to share an apartment. So every night when he thought of Cloud he was in the next room. There were so many nights Leon was tempted to go climb into his bed and see how he would react to a caress or a gentle kiss on the so soft full lips. He felt his body getting hard and snapped back to attention.

"Yeah, we better before I'm too drunk to drive. I'll just drink at home," he put his hand on Leon's thigh and rubbed up and down its length. An innocent gesture, maybe, maybe not?

_Yeah and maybe you're drunk and imagining things. _Leon reprimanded himself. "You sure you're good to drive?" he asked in a slightly husky voice. He couldn't help it, between his fantasies and Cloud touching his thigh his body was wound up tight and ready to play.

"Yeah I'm good that was my first drink," he held up an almost full glass of amber liquid, "This is my second so I'm good." He tossed down a ten dollar bill and scooted out of the booth.

Leon followed minus the fluid grace that Cloud just displayed. He took a moment to enjoy the view of his tight little ass before getting out of the booth. Again when he stood the room spun on him and he almost fell but Cloud was there to catch him.

He smiled that golden smile of his, "I see you've had just a few more than me huh?"

"Just a few," Leon smiled and straightened as he got his bearings and was proud of the fact that he could walk on his own. Though if he was honest with himself he would admit having Cloud's arm around his waist felt damn good.

On the drive home Leon continued the conversation, "So do you think this is it for the two of you then? I don't mean to sound insensitive." The liquor was taking more affect apparently because insensitive came more like insestiv, but it was close enough.

"You're not being insensitive. It's a fair question and one that affects your life as much as mine." Cloud glanced at him and the look he gave him was…different. Or maybe it was the booze making him see things he wished were true. Cloud continued, "This is it, there is no thinking about it. I'm done. This last time when we got back together there was something missing. It just didn't feel _right_ anymore. I'm not sure how to describe it. Hell I'm not even sure what _it_ was, I just know that I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if I hurt her feelings, or pissed her off. I made no effort to make her happy and couldn't find it in me to feel bad about that either. I think there's just been too much bad between us to out-weigh the good now. And I have absolutely no desire to have sex with her." He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park then turned to him. Leon assumed it was for a response but he was speechless. He had been waiting to hear those words for so many years that now that he had he was taken aback.

"Well don't you have anything to say about what I just told you? I have made a life altering decision here after all." Cloud prompted.

"I…I…Wow. Just wow." Was all Leon could manage at the moment.

Cloud chuckled and shook his head, "Let's go inside maybe by then you'll have something a little more constructive to say."

"I doubt it." Leon mumbled as he stumbled out of the car but again managed to stay on his feet. "So you really have no intentions of getting back with her?" Cloud was at his side in a shot ready to catch him. He walked beside him, close enough that Leon could feel the heat from his body. Leon's body reacted to that heat and the fragrance of him. He always smelled of coconut and sandalwood, one was his shampoo and the other his soap. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in that thick blond hair of his and breathe deep. _Stop it damn it! He's had a rough night, just reel in your need and be a friend! _Leon yelled in his head as they made it to the door and Cloud unlocked and held it open for him.

Leon trip over the threshold and Cloud's strong arms caught him around the waist. "Whoa! Easy Leon, I don't want you hurting that handsome face of yours by kissing the floor." He laughed. But Leon's heart skipped a beat.

_Okay that was not my drunken imagination. He just called me handsome. What the fuck was going on with him. _He would be a fool to think Cloud could like him any other way than as a friend but if he did and there was a chance… He shook his head, clearing the thought. He did not want to hope for the impossible, he refused to take that road again. "Aw you think I'm handsome," he turned slightly in Clouds arms and unceremoniously patted his cheek a couple times, "That's sweet." He grinned at the blond. Who happened to still have his arms around Leon's waist and god it felt so good to have his hard body pressed up against him. It took everything Leon had to not throw his arms around Cloud and take his mouth in a kiss he would never forget.

Cloud was captured by the deep blue eyes of the man he had called friend for so many years. He didn't understand the current reaction of his emotions towards him. They had always been friends, nothing more. He'd known almost immediately that Leon was gay despite his very masculine mannerisms. He noticed the way he'd look at the guy of couples that walked past them rather than the girl. He was also much more sensitive than most guys he knew and he never joined in when he and the guys would talk about girls.

Cloud liked and appreciated women, he liked their curves and how soft their bodies were compared to men's. He liked watching the sway of women's hips and the slight bounce of their breasts. But in the last few years he started noticing men more. At first he thought it was just from Leon always pointing out this one's nice ass or that one's package. But then Cloud began checking men out even when Leon wasn't around; though in all honesty none of them came close to Leon in looks or in their bodies. And he always compared them to Leon, no matter who they were. If they didn't measure up to the brunette they didn't even get a second glance. Now here he was in their apartment with his arms wrapped around the body he'd been admiring for so long but he was too nervous to do more then hold him; which he just realized he'd been doing for way too long and he slowly let go. "You seem to be steady now," he said with a sheepish grin.

Leon swallowed hard, "Yeah I'm good, thanks." His heart felt as though it would pound right through his ribcage but he was standing, point for him. The way Cloud looked at him was not the way a friend looked at a friend. He had desire in those turquoise depths. Drunk or not there was no mistaking that look, still he would not allow himself to hope for what that might mean. "I'll meet you in the living room, I gotta take a piss." He told him in a not so steady voice then escaped before he did anything stupid.

Cloud blew out a breath as Leon disappeared around the corner. _What the hell am I doing? _He shook his head and grabbed two glasses, a tray of ice and a bottle of bourbon then headed for the living room. He sat down and turned on the T.V. and was flipping through channels when Leon walked in wearing a pair of sweats, no shirt and his hair was wet. Cloud's mouth went dry. Water from his hair was dripping down his muscular chest and when he lifted his arms to run his fingers through that thick chocolate hair of his Cloud had to stifle a moan. His biceps bulged and the muscles in his abs and chest rippled as he moved. Cloud wanted to lick those rivulets of water running down his torso slowly as he ran his hands over all that smooth skin. _What the fuck! What is going on with me tonight? Now I'm having gay fantasies about Leon!? Sure he's hot but…shit. "_You took a shower?" he asked in a husky voice.

Leon did a double take at the sound of Cloud's voice, "Um, yeah I need to straighten up a little and showers…"

"Do that for you." Cloud finished for him nodding. Leon couldn't help but smile at the familiarity that allowed Cloud to finish his sentence.

Relaxed now from the shower and the familiar routine he walked to the couch and sat in his usual spot, he grabbed his drink off the table on the way down. "So what's on?"

"Die Hard with a Vengeance." He grinned, it was one of their favorites and since they both knew it so well they could continue the conversation from the car.

"Good choice." Leon chuckled. "Okay so my opinion on your life altering decision."

Cloud laughed, "Took you that long to come up with something?"

"Not just something, something with tact." He grinned. "My opinion is that you've done this before and always end up going back to her. I know you said its different this time and you do sound more determined than before but maybe she will be too, then what?"

Cloud shook his head, "No it is different this time. This time I don't feel bad. I think I've been desperately trying to hold on to the friendship but I'm afraid that I may have ruined it by not ending the romantic relationship years ago. Now we just resent each other. I hope with time we can rebuild the friendship but the romance is gone.

He wanted so much to believe that, wanted so much to crawl over to Cloud's side of the couch and lay his body on top of his. Kiss his way up that strong neck to his ear, then nibble on that ear before working his way along his jaw and finally to his beautiful full lips. Oh how he had longed to feel those lips pressed against his own. Leon rubbed his face with his hands, "I want to believe that Cloud but you've said things like that before."

"But I never felt them in here," he pressed his fist to his heart, "This time is different because I know I don't feel that way about her and haven't for a long time. I just wouldn't admit it because I felt like such a bastard not returning her feelings in that way." He looked at Leon with such intensity that it made him squirm.

_Fuck I've got to get away from him. _Leon cleared his throat, "I think the bourbon hit me harder than I realized, I'm going to go to bed. Do you mind if we finish this conversation in the morning when my brain isn't so foggy?" he felt bad abandoning him but his control was getting weaker by the minute. He needed to take things slow if he was going to try to start something with Cloud and the way his body was thrumming with need right now would surely put that strategy at risk.

"Oh um sure, no problem," Cloud did his best to hide his disappointment but Leon noticed and felt like an ass.

Sighing he settled back on the couch, "Maybe I can make it for one more drink." Cloud smiled and Leon's heart melted. _I am so screwed. _He smiled back, "So did you tell Aerith all of this too or am I the only one who knows of this revelation?"

"I told her tonight."

"Ah that explains the drink in the face then?"

"Yep, she wasn't very happy to hear I didn't find her sexually attractive anymore." He downed the rest of his drink and poured another adding a few more ice cubes doing the same for Leon.

"Yeah I wouldn't think she would be," he couldn't stop his grin. As far as he was concerned the bitch deserved it. He spent years watching her treat the man he loved like shit. _Paybacks a bitch isn't it Aerith. _He smiled at the thought of saying that to her.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm sorry but I think she deserved it, but you already know how I've felt about her from the beginning. I've never hid my feelings for her from you." He reminded his friend.

"Yeah I know. You've never lied to me about anything. In fact you are the only person in my life that I can trust no matter what. The only person that I know loves me for me. You've never asked me to change even when I did things you didn't necessarily agree with you still supported my decisions. I don't think I tell you enough how much I appreciate your friendship or how much I love you Leon." He leaned over and hugged him. Leon froze for an instant then wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, tilting his head so his lips were pressed to Cloud's neck, not in a kiss but pressed against his skin nonetheless. Cloud didn't pull away, for several moments they stayed like that. Leon didn't say anything because he couldn't. His emotions were so chaotic at the moment he wasn't sure he could control what came out if he did.

Cloud finally pulled back. He stopped inches from Leon's face and hesitated then cleared his throat and moved back to his spot on the couch. He smiled slightly, "I guess the bourbon hit me too, I got all sentimental on you. Sorry about that." He said then looked at the T.V.

"Hey, you never have to apologize for telling me how you feel or for hugging me. It feels good to hear you say it and to be hugged." This time he gulped his drink and stood. "I'm going to head to bed. My fucking head is spinning from the alcohol." He walked past him and when he went around the couch he hugged Cloud from behind and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Then stood and headed toward the bedrooms, "Good night Cloud."

"Good night Leon, sweet dreams."

"You too my friend, you too."

Cloud put a shaky hand to his ear. He could still feel Leon's warm breath there and his body had gone instantly hard. He suspected over the past few months that his feelings for Leon had changed, but he had never been interested in men. It had always been women for him; though if he thought back, and really paid attention to their relationship it had always been more than just a friendship. He had always felt a little different about Leon then he did with his other male friends. Maybe his unrecognized attraction to Leon was why he and Aerith could never get it right. It wasn't Aerith's fault it was his because he had really wanted Leon all along. "Fucking hell, what am I going to do?" He ran his fingers through his hair then rubbed his hand up and down his face. He sighed and got up grabbed everything off the coffee table and brought it to the kitchen. He weighed his options as he loaded the glasses in the dishwasher, refilled the ice tray and put the bourbon away. 

He was pretty sure that Leon wanted more than a friendship with him. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Leon naked and wet, among other things. There was no question that they loved each other, whether they were in love with one another was the question. What if the same thing happened to their relationship that happened to him and Aerith? He didn't think he could handle losing both of them. "Fuck it, my head hurts. I'm just going to bed and I'll figure it out tomorrow." He tossed the dishtowel on the counter and went to bed.

Leon was on his back staring at the ceiling. He could hear Cloud moving around in the kitchen. He pictured every move of his body, every ripple of his muscles, the way his hair would fall in his eyes when he bent to load the dishes in the dishwasher. He turned to his side and punched his pillow. His cock was stiff and heavy and had been that way for what seemed like hours now. Christ he wanted Cloud, more than he ever had before and he knew it was because of the signals Cloud was sending all night. He wanted so badly to respond to those signals but he needed to be sure that Cloud really knew what he wanted. It would kill him to think that he was just a curiosity to Cloud. He knew that once he was intimate with him he would never be the same. He knew that their friendship would be forever changed and that scared the hell out of him. The last thing he wanted was to lose that friendship. His erection was beginning to go down, finally, and the alcohol also began to do its job. He drifted off with Cloud at the center of his thoughts as always.

Cloud was still trying to fall asleep an hour later but his mind and body refused to cooperate. You would think trying to make a second life altering decision in one night would knock the horny right out of a guy but no such luck. Nope Cloud's mind kept going back to Leon's glistening body, and his muscles rippling as he ran his hands through that thick mane of hair. Cloud moaned and turned over then moaned again when his hard on rubbed on his mattress making him throb with need. He sat up, ran his fingers through his hair threw his sheet off and got out of bed. His penis jutted out in front of him like a divining rod and he knew right where it would lead him.

Cloud stood in the doorway of Leon's room. The moon was full so he could see his body perfectly. He, like Cloud, used only a sheet for a cover and he could see every contour of his fit body. He was lying on his side with his back to the door. Cloud started towards the bed on shaking legs, his whole body was trembling. Not from fear but from excitement, he realized, and with every step he grew more convinced that this is what he'd wanted. Leon is who his heart had wanted, who his soul desired and his mind had bonded with. He stood beside the bed admiring the man he loved and now understood was also in love with.

He lifted the sheet and slid in behind him then gently moved his hair out of the way as he placed a light kiss on Leon's neck. He wasn't sure how he would feel once he actually started touching him but dear god his body responded more than it ever had with a woman. His muscles went rigid and his cock turned to steel when he pressed it against Leon's firm ass. He ran his hand down the brunette's huge bicep then back up again tracing the shape of his strong shoulder to his pec and the soft nub that was almost flush to his sun-kissed skin. Leon moaned softly and rolled to his back. Cloud smiled then leaned in and kissed the darker patch of skin and when he felt the nipple raise slightly he sucked and pulled it between his teeth. He heard Leon gasp and latched on harder. He felt Leon jerk awake and almost instantly his fingers were buried in Cloud's hair urging him on as he moaned louder and arched against his mouth.

"Clou-Cloud wha-what are y-yoo…ah fuck yeah," Cloud gripped his cock and Leon bucked his hips into his fist. He rocked up and down a few times and was already leaking, nothing felt as good as having Cloud's hand wrapped around his dick and his mouth sucking on his nipple. If he didn't stop him he would come before he got to touch the man he had longed to touch for years and that was completely unacceptable. He had no idea why Cloud was in his bed or if it was even real but right now the why didn't matter he was going to enjoy every minute of this fantasy. The blond was working his way down his body with little kisses. Leon hissed at the incredible pleasure of it and his erection started throbbing and pulsing building for release. _NO!_ He grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and pulled his body on top of his own. Not such a good idea since now their erections were nestled against each other and Cloud began rocking his hips grinding their heated flesh together making it feel even hotter. Leon cupped Clouds head in his hands and kissed him. He was sure Cloud would resist since it was his first kiss with a man but he didn't resist in the least. In fact, he became aggressive, pushing his tongue past Leon's tongue and teeth and swept through his mouth licking every inch he could reach. He licked, sucked and circled his tongue and it drove Leon crazy. He rolled them so he was on top the smaller man never breaking the kiss; he would not break this kiss until Cloud was ready to come up for air. He'd always imagined Cloud would be a passionate lover but good god he was incredible! The reality was so much better than the fantasy. Cloud broke the kiss to moan when Leon gently pinched his nipple.

"Cloud," he gasped out, "Cloud, please tell me this is real, that you're really here, in my bed." He started kissing his way down his neck and Cloud tilted his head to give him better access.

"I'm really here. I finally came to my senses." He ran his hands up and down Leon's sides and when Leon sucked on his pulse Cloud dug his nails in his flesh and scratched his way up his back. Leon bucked and arched his body slamming their cocks together, he moaned and Cloud whimpered.

"More Leon, please more. God this feels so good." He wrapped his legs around Leon's slender hips and started grinding up and down, side to side, and in a circular motion keeping their cocks in constant contact, rubbing, smashing, pressing and pulling at each other. Cloud had never been this aroused, ever. His whole body was vibrating with the need to release. Having his body intimately pressed to Leon's felt so natural, so right he didn't know how he could have ever missed their connection.

"Christ Cloud, slow down, relax so we can enjoy this longer." Leon peeled Cloud off of him despite Cloud's protests. "Easy my love I will make it worth it" he started kissing a path down the center of his body. "You'll love this." As he reached the blonds abs he felt them ripple then turn rock hard, his breath came in short bursts. Leon smiled against his hip bone and nibbled lightly bringing a moan from the sexy blond. Kneeling between Cloud's legs he ran his hands up and down his thick muscled thighs, the action made Cloud's sex pulsate and jump wildly.

Cloud had the sheets bunched in his hands and was sucking air in through his clenched teeth as he watched everything Leon did. And when Leon leaned down and took the length of him in his mouth in one smooth glide down his throat into a tight abyss Cloud yelled out and lifted his hips off the bed. Leon took advantage and slid his hands under those tight cheeks so when Cloud set his body back down Leon had two handfuls of tight glorious ass.

Cloud had been given blow jobs before by women and he'd enjoyed them but dear god none came close to what Leon was doing to him. He was kneading his ass as he engulfed Cloud over and over again. He'd started with his mouth loose and by the time he was down his throat he was sucking hard squeezing his cock in the most exquisite pleasure/pain he'd ever experienced. He could feel himself leak. And was having what he could only describe as mini orgasm that made his body spasm slightly each time. He threaded his hands in all that thick brown hair and held his head still as he moved his hips and thrust into his moist heat. The brunette allowed him to fuck his mouth for a few minutes before pulling out of his grip. Cloud felt his hot tongue travel down around his base then slowly over his balls. Once there Leon pulled each testicle into his mouth and when he had hold of both he rolled them with his tongue. "Mmm, ah, fuck yeah," Cloud breathed out. No woman had every done this before. He closed his eyes for just a moment to enhance the pleasure and went back to grabbing the sheets as he slowly rocked his hips and his belly became increasingly more coated with pre-cum.

Just when Cloud thought he could do better, Leon pushed his hips up off the bed forcing his legs to fall open. He let his balls slip from his mouth and started sucking on his perineum and his legs began to tremble. But when he took his tongue and slid it from his perineum down his crease and licked a circle around his anus Cloud yelled out and pulled the sheets up so hard that they came up from the corners. He was panting and his legs started shaking uncontrollably, his cock was so hard and engorged it felt as if it would burst its sides. Never, never had he felt so much pleasure at one time, "Fuck Leon please st-stop or I'll come!" he gasped out and with a shaky hand he grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed as hard as he could to stop his orgasm.

Leon slowed his licking for a few minutes to allow Cloud to calm down a little. He took the time to kiss his way up and down the inside of Clouds thighs. He had never experienced such pleasure while giving someone else pleasure. He liked being a good lover but often it was all for his partner and he didn't really get off on it. But with Cloud he was struggling to control his own orgasm. He had almost come three times just from watching the pleasure in Cloud's expressions and from the way his body responded to his touch. Once the blond had calmed enough for the next step he grabbed the lube that happened to be out from his earlier thought of masturbating and put some on his fingers while he sucked a line up his thigh. He slid those slicked fingers down Cloud's crease again and slipped his middle finger straight into the tight hole. Again Cloud bucked his hips high off the bed he hissed out through his teeth, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god!" Leon found his prostate and rubbed the tip of his finger back and forth over it. Cloud started thrashing his head back and forth, "Ah Christ, fuck, ahh god, Leon, Leon, ah fuck I can't take anymore. Please, please I want to feel your cock inside me, I want to feel you moving in and out of me, please."

Leon moaned at Cloud's words, he wanted to be inside him as much Cloud wanted it but he had to be sure he was prepped. His friend may not be a virgin when it came to females but he was tonight and Leon wanted to do this right for him. He move up and rested his body between Cloud's legs. "Are you sure you're ready for this Cloud." He asked him as he placed another scalding kiss on his mouth and continued to work his finger in and out of his tight channel then he added a second and Cloud whimpered first then moaned and rocked his hips to get Leon's fingers deeper.

"Yes, yes I'm sure Leon please I want you inside me," to emphasize his desire Cloud grabbed Leon's hips and smashed them into his body again making their cocks slam together painfully but it brought a wave of pleasure that rippled through his body so he did it again and again.

"Okay, okay." Leon said through gritted teeth from his effort to not come.

And just like that, before Cloud had time to think Leon's head was pushing on his entrance. The force of the stretch burned but he didn't care because he knew it would feel good after the initial entry. Leon pushed again popping his head past the entrance Cloud dug his nails into Leon's back and began quick breaths to work through the pain.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked in a strained voice but clearly concerned.

"Yes, yes please don't stop." Cloud pleaded so Leon kept going. He pushed in another inch and Cloud's nails dug deeper. Now Leon was panting with Cloud as he struggled to hold his release in. Cloud was so incredibly tight it was all Leon could do to not come. "Fuck Leon just," His hips wanted to slam into him over and over again but Leon held steady, though his whole body trembled from the effort and was slick with sweat.

"Ahh fuck Leon! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" he panted and squirmed and moaned. Leon let him work through it, he remained still. "Fuck it burns, god you're so big, fucking hell." His channel contracted squeezing Leon tight. "Okay, okay its better, it's not burning so much. Oh god it's starting to feel good. Just, just go slow." Leon started to move with tiny strokes. "Oh god yes, mmm, so good." The blond arched his back pushing Leon even deeper. Leon buried his face into Cloud's neck and rocked his hips up and down. Little by little he increased the length of the strokes and each time their moans got louder, their movements more desperate, faster and erratic.

"Harder baby, harder please." Cloud begged. Leon's heart soared at the term of endearment. He moved his hips faster, pushed Cloud's legs farther apart and pumped his hips faster. Cloud was so tight Leon's cock was being squeezed painfully but the feel of sliding in that tight sheath then back out was a pleasure so intense that the pain was reduced to a muted sensation. His body felt as if there was fire running through his veins. He struggled to breathe, to think, he was consumed with need. His body coiled and his balls tightened, his orgasm was coming fast. He wasn't ready to let go of this, of Cloud, of their love making so he rolled them again positioning Cloud on top. The weight of the blond pushed Leon deeper hard and fast and it made them both bite out curses from the pleasure of it.

"Ride me Cloud. You control how fast and hard you want it." he sat up and kissed him hard the force of it made their teeth clash together then he forced his way roughly inside and grabbed Cloud's head at the nap to deepen the kiss further. Cloud moaned into his mouth then started to rock his hips and it was Leon's turn to moan into Cloud's mouth.

When Leon moaned he captured that moan and swallowed it down. He leaned forward and continued to kiss the brunette as he placed his hands, palms down, beside Leon's shoulders on the bed and slowly lifted his hips pulling Leon's long wide rod almost completely from his body. It felt so good. He sucked Leon's tongue into his mouth at the same speed he slid back down his cock. The combination of movements was amazing and had his body coiling fast, his abs turning too steel, his erection already too engorged grew even more thick and he moaned from the pleasure/pain of it.

Leon was holding his breath using every ounce of strength he had to hold back his orgasm. When Cloud sucked his tongue in slow motion and slid down his cock at the same speed he nearly had an out of body experience from the eroticism of it. Pleasure shot through his body in wave after wave. He had the blond's hips in a vice grip but in no way controlled his moves. When Cloud lifted off of him again and slammed down he couldn't stop the yell that escaped him or the rush of his orgasm. There would be no stopping it this time, he was spiraling down into an abyss of pleasure he had no control to stop as he felt his release pulling from everywhere in his body. "Fuck Cloud I can't hold it, I'm gonna come." he gritted out.

"Me too oh fuck yes, me too." He started lifting and slamming down on Leon's manhood and the feeling was indescribable. His pleasure so deep he felt it in his bones. His orgasm was searing through his body as it made its way to his rock hard, throbbing erection so that when it finally hit him he shot so hard the first few jets hit Leon's neck and face. Cloud was shooting load after load, each one releasing some of the pressure coiled in his body. He watched as Leon licked the cum from his lips and chin and the sight made him come again the second release harder than the first. Leon gripped Cloud's hips roughly and thrust his own up going deep he rubbed into Clouds sweet spot then he felt it, Leon shot his first load making his channel hot and slick. Cloud groaned out as his body reacted yet again and another smaller orgasm hit him. He was too weak to continue his pumping so Leon took over.

Leon watched as his sexy, beautiful man came twice in a row for him and sensed his weakening so he grabbed his hips more firmly and started pumping into him to complete his orgasm, correction, orgasms. He'd never had multiple orgasms but with Cloud he had. They came in little tremors over and over and when his final release came it felt as if the muscles in his abs were connected to it along with every ounce of strength in his body. When he was milked dry he let Cloud collapse on top of him. They stayed like that sweating, panting, holding on to one another. Both men were trembling from the intensity of everything they just experienced, both physically and emotionally. Words were not necessary; both knew that this was a connecting of souls. They could feel their connection deeper than ever before and without a word being spoken they knew that the other was theirs forever. Nothing and no one would ever be able to change that, for they were soul mates destine to find each other, to love each other and be together forever.

Cloud lifted his head and locked gazes with Leon. Leon smiled and cupped the blonds face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, pulled away to look at him again then said, "Welcome home my love."

oooOOooo

_**AN: So there's my Leon/Cloud one shot. What did you think, let me know in a review ^_^**_

Thank you for reading!


End file.
